herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuto Kiba
Yuuto Kiba is the secondary male protagonist of the light novel and anime series High School DxD. He is a member of the Occult Research Club, and is one of Rias Gremory's two Knights along with Xenovia Quarta. He is a second year student at Kuoh Academy, the self-proclaimed best friend of Issei, and the school prince. He was a victim of the "Project: Holy Sword" where he was the only survivor. He became Rias' servant when she saved him from death, but still swore the accomplish his revenge to those who treated him as test subjects and killed his friends. He also harbours a great hatred towards the holy sword Excalibur as well as Fallen Angels. He is voiced by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sean O'Connor in the English version of the anime. Appearance Yuuto is a handsome young boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Personality Yuuto is an overall upbeat boy and cares deeply for his comrades. He's also a very polite boy when it comes to his manner and personality, even considering Issei's initial dislike towards him. In fact, out of all the club members, Kiba was initially the one who encouraged Issei the most after Rias. He had a deep hatred towards the Holy Swords up until Volume 3 where the Occult Research Club members and the souls of his friends who were victims of the Holy Sword Project helped him overcome it. Kiba also considers his rivalry with Issei deeply, going so far as to note that he does one day wish to fight him fair and square. Issei also comments that Kiba is surprisingly a bit lecherous himself. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Yuuto made his appearance in Volume 1, bringing Issei Hyoudou to the Occult Research Club under Rias' orders. He later assisted Issei in his attempt to save Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, he, like the other members of Rias' peerage, helped in the Rating Game between his master and Riser Phenex. He successfully defeated more than half of them before losing to Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Yuuto's past came back to haunt him after seeing Issei's photo as a child with Irina Shidou and her father who is holding a Holy Sword. This only got worse after the appearance of Irina and Xenovia Quarta who were ordered to retrieve the stolen Excalibur swords. Issei eventually manages to make a temporary alliance with the Church duo, where they will help the two of them retrieve the Excaliburs in return for allowing Yuuto to destroy the Excalibur and letting go of his past. This allowed Yuuto to learn of the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project, Valper Galilei. The team was eventually attacked by Freed Sellzen and Valper which causes Yuuto to chase after them. Yuuto later returns to help his friends in their fight against the Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel, Freed, and Valper. He eventually learns the truth behind the Holy Sword Project, and with the help of his friends' spirits, Yuuto was able to achieve his Balance Breaker, the Sword of Betrayer. He then goes on to break the stolen Excalibur with the help of Xenovia. The Occult Research Club was then confronted by Kokabiel, and was overwhelmed by the latter until the intervention of Vali Lucifer who came to retrieve Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, during the meeting between the leaders of the Three Factions which was interrupted by the sudden attack from the Khaos Brigade's Old Satan Faction leader, Katerea Leviathan, Yuuto assisted in fighting off the magicians from the Khaos Brigade along with Xenovia. Yuuto also gave a Holy Demonic Sword to the Archangel Michael in exchange for not allowing any Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. In Volume 5, Yuuto, like the rest of Rias' peerage, returned to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. In the Underworld, Yuuto trained in maintaining and using his Balance Breaker for long fights. During the Rating Game between his master and Sona Sitri, he and Xenovia faced off against Tsubaki Shinra, Tomoe Meguri, and Tsubasa Yura. Yuuto was able to defeati Tomoe and Tsubasa by using the new technique formed by him and Xenovia, "Durandal Birth", which combines the holy aura of Durandal and the holy-demonic swords that spring forth from the ground. Near the end of the match he chased after Tsubaki but was temporarily interrupted by Akeno before going on to eventually defeat Tsubaki. In Volume 6, during Rias and Diodora Astaroth's Rating Game that was interrupted by the Khaos Brigade, Yuuto fought Freed Sellzen who had become a Chimera, cutting his body to pieces before destroying his head, killing the latter. He later shielded the members of the Gremory group with multiple holy-demonic swords from the impact of the Longinus Smasher. He, along with the rest of the Gremory Team, were last seen cheering for Issei and Asia on their three-legged race. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, after fending off the Sacred Gear users and anti-monsters sent by the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade, Yuuto tagged along with Rias, Asia, and Gasper to spy on Issei and Akeno's date but soon lost them when Issei and Akeno escaped. The Occult Research Club were then asked to serve as Odin's bodyguard as they are attacked by the Norse Evil God Loki and Loki's son, Fenrir. The Occult Research Club, along with Baraqiel, Rossweisse and Saji, later teamed up with the Vali Team to fight their final battle against Loki and Fenrir. In Volume 9, during his trip to Kyoto with the second year students of the Occult Research Club, the team crossed path with Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction who has kidnapped the leader of the Youkais, Yasaka. In the battle to rescue Yasaka, Yuuto and Xenovia fought against Siegfried but were easily defeated by him. In Volume 10, after being defeated by Siegfried, Yuuto trained to achieved the Balance Breaker of Blade Blacksmith which he reveals in his fight against Beruka Furcas during Rias and Sairaorg Bael's Rating Game. Yuuto, Rossweisse, and Xenovia then faces Sairaorg in a three-on-one battle but lost to the latter (although they managed to cut off one of Sairaorg's arms). In Volume 11, Yuuto received a promotion recommendation along with Akeno and Issei. While the group was resting after the test, they were ambushed by Cao Cao and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with the Gremory and Vali Teams losing to Cao Cao and Ophis' powers being stolen. Both teams were then attacked by a legion of Grim Reapers and Siegfried. He then has his rematch with Siegfried which ended with Yuuto cutting off one of Siegfried's Dragon Arms. Like the other members of the Gremory Team, Yuuto was shocked to learn that Issei had "died" at the end of Volume 11. At the beginning of Volume 12, Yuuto and the other members of the Gremory Team stayed in the Gremory Palace, while the whole team was still in shock with Issei's death, especially Rias and Akeno. Yuuto later goes to the basement of the Gremory Palace to check on the Vali Team while asking the original Sun Wukong about Samael's curse. The Gremory Team later goes to the Human world to ask the creator of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub, to check on Issei's Evil Pieces and was surprised to see the Old Satan Faction and Siegfried who had came to offer an alliance with Ajuka. He then faces off against Siegfried in their third and final encounter. During the fight, Siegfried used Chaos Break which made his body undergo a demonification process where he transformed into a monstrous spider and fused with his Demon Swords and Sacred Gear. With this new form, Siegfried easily overwhelms all the members of the Gremory Team, cutting off Yuuto's left arm (which he was able to reconnect later in the battle through the combined efforts of Ravel, Koneko and Asia) and injuring both of his legs. The battle was overturned when one of Issei's Evil Pieces transformed into the sword Ascalon, allowing Yuuto to injure Siegfried. Siegfried finally lost to the latter after his strongest Demon Sword, Gram, left him and chose Yuuto as its new wielder. As he received attacks from the Gremory Team with Yuuto dealing the final blow by stabbing him with both Gram and Ascalon, his body started to crumble away. After the battle, Siegfried's remaining Demon Swords chose Yuuto as their new wielder. After Cao Cao's defeat, Arthur challenged Yuuto after deeming him to be a worthy opponent for his Holy King Sword, telling Yuuto that he will fight him when Vali fights Issei, which he quietly accepts. At the end of the same volume, Yuuto is also officially promoted into a Middle-Class Devil. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, Yuuto is shown to be training Xenovia on how to better use her Ex-Durandal, claiming that should Xenovia master all seven abilities of the Excalibur in addition to the Durandal, she would surpass him as a swordsman. He later goes to Romania along with Rias and Azazel in order to find out more about Gasper's unknown power. In Volume 15, Yuuto accompanies Rias who was staying at the House of Vladi until a Vampire from the House of Tepes asked them to meet the current leader of the Tepes Faction, Valerie Tepes, much to the surprise of the two. In Volume 16, Yuuto and Rias reunited with their friends who came to the Tepes territory. He later participated in rescuing Valerie from Marius Tepes who attempted to extract the Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, from Valerie where he and his friends fought against the modified Vampires and Grendel. After Rizevim turns all of the modified Vampires into mass-produced Evil Dragons, Yuuto and Rossweisse teamed up together to fend off the mass produced Evil Dragons. After returning to Japan, Yuuto participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. Yuuto, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, went to the Underworld in Volume 17 and participated in the experience day for the school Sona Sitri built located at Auros in the Agares territory. While doing the respective activities assigned to them, Qlippoth managed to surround both Auros and Agreas inside a barrier and announced their intent to attack after a certain period of time. Before the time was up, they reconfirmed their plan and Yuuto ended up pairing with Tsubaki of the Sitri group and fought against the mass-produced Evil Dragons. Yuuto and the Occult Research Club went to Heaven in Volume 18 to talk to Michael about the Christmas project the alliance is working on. After the meeting, Michael informed them about the death of Church officials and presence of Evil Dragons were present. Yuuto helped defend Heaven from the attack of Qlippoth. He, along with Rias, Koneko, Gasper, Akeno, Rossweisse, and Cao Cao, fought against the Evil Dragon Ladon and three of Grendel's clones. He was able to successfully defeat a clone with the help of Rossweisse and Akeno. After all the fights were settled, Yuuto and the Occult Research Club celebrated Christmas and it was announced that he will succeed Akeno as the new Vice-President of the club. In Volume 19, Yuuto participated in the fight against the exorcists that rebelled against the Church. He requested to transfer to the group that would fight against Ewald Cristaldi saying that he doesn't want to fight against him for revenge but as a challenge against the former wielder of Excalibur. Before the fight, Issei reminded him not to take his life for granted and that he should return alive. Yuuto struggled in the fight against Ewald up until Dulio Gesualdo used his technique, Speranza Bolla di Sapone, that made Kiba remember the things important to him. Because of this, Yuuto was able to use a new technique, siphoning the holy aura of the opposing holy sword, and was able to defeat Ewald with the combined efforts of Irina, Dulio and Griselda Quarta. After the fight against Ewald, him and Irina transferred over to the field where the Gremory team, Saji, and Arthur was fighting against the group led by Vasco Strada. Yuuto attacked Vasco but the latter was able to easily block Yuuto's sword and crush it his bare hands. After the fight against Strada, Walburga appeared and fought against them and was defeated with their combined efforts. Before Vasco was taken away for interrogation, he introduced a girl from Yuuto's past, Tosca. Yuuto was overjoyed with their reunion and hugged each other while crying. Vasco told Yuuto that she survived the Holy Sword Project because of her Sacred Gear and he wants for Yuuto to take care of her. Gallery Kiba_and_Holy_Demonic_Sword.jpg Kiba_and_sword_of_betrayer.jpg|Sword of Betrayer Kiba_new.jpg Kiba_wielding_the_Sword_of_Betrayer.jpg Kiba559b7cbd.jpg KibaHigh_school_dxd_v3_000e.jpg Trivia *Kiba has a few similarities to Shirou Emiya. Both are the sole survivors of a tragic incident (the Holy Sword Project and Great Fire, respectively) and feel immense guilt as a result. Both are 17 years old and in their second year of high school and both have the ability to create swords. Additionally, one of Shirou's best friends is named Issei Ryuudou, which sounds very similar to Issei's name. External links *http://highschooldxd.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuto_Kiba Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:High School DxD Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Vengeful Category:Outright Category:Knights Category:Elementals Category:Loyal Category:Demons Category:Honorable Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Summoners Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Casanova Category:Lethal Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Archenemy Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Self-Aware Category:Orphans